Crab
Crabs are the main pets on The Island that were the very first thing ever made on The Island, you can adopt them for 1 Coin at the Pet Shop. There are 18 crabs in total, the ones that is for non-members are the Red, Yellow, Grey, Brown, and White crabs. The removed crabs are the Silver, Dark blue, and Dark red. The oldest removed one was the Dark Red crab, which Dark Nedd, and Dusk have. The reason why the Dark Red crab got removed is because it was too evil for anyone to adopt, Dark Redd (Dark Nedds crab) is the only nice and safe one. The only crabs to have teeth are the Violet, and Rainbow crabs. On October 31st, 2013, the Golden Crab was discovered by Z-Stone in the Hilly areas of The Island. On November 5th, 2013, Seth4564 tweeted a few Crab colors that he never made, that were going to come. On November 21st, 2013, the first picture of a Dark Teal Crab was shown in the Weekly News, it invented the Robo Legs with the Scientist. On November 27th, 2013, Seth4564 confirmed on twitter that there will be an unadoptable Holiday Crab that will be spottable. Unlike other Crabs, the Golden Crab has to be fed with Crab Oats once a week, and you are able to buy Crab Clothing for them at the Care Center. On January 9th, 2014, the bottom part of a Crabs body got changed to look neater and less curvey. On October 30th, 2014, the description at the Town confirmed that the Holiday Crab will be available when the Holiday Party 2014 starts. On March 5th, 2015, a video on The Islands Youtube channel confirmed that the Lavender Crab and Silver Crab will be available in April 2015 for the Crab Party 2015. Uses At the Care Center, you can let your Crab play with any toy, and you are able to buy Crab Oats for your Golden Crab. You can also let certain Crabs do special actions in certain rooms such as: *Blue Crab: Dig for Golden Coins to make you stronger at Karate at the Coral Cave. *Red crab: Gives you a better chance at winning higher prizes at Crab Spin in the Arcade. *Rainbow crab: Creates clouds at the Cloud Factory. *Pink crab: Plants flowers and other plants at the Nature Center. Crabs can also wear Clothing and Stickers. List of Non-member Crabs *Red Crab *Blue Crab *White Crab *Brown Crab *Pink Crab *Grey Crab *Lavender Crab List of unadoptable Crabs *Dark red crab *Dark Teal Crab Information *The Violet crab likes to swim *The Indigo crab likes being a Pirate *The White crab likes playing in the snow *The Pink crab likes to garden *The Purple crab likes drawing *The Grey crab likes being silly *The Orange crab likes to skateboard *The Red crab likes playing arcade games *The Green crab likes making music *The Brown crab likes eating *The Yellow crab likes watching TV *The Blue Crab likes Karate *The Black crab likes to party *The Light blue crab likes to fly *The Dark yellow crab likes School *The Rainbow crab likes to stay clean *The Golden Crab likes history *The Holiday Crab likes holidays *The Lavender Crab likes clothing. *The Silver Crab likes sports. Crabs of the year Every year during a Crab Party, there is a vote to see which Crab is the fan-favorite. 2012 *Green crab 2013 *Green crab 2014 *Blue Crab 2015 *Rainbow crab Gallery Designs first crab.png|Very first sketch of a Crab (January 2011) 2012 crab.png|A 2012 version of a Crab 2013 crab.png|A 2013 version of a Crab Current crab.png|The current design of a Crab (2014) Crabs Purple Crab.png|Purple crab Green crab 3.png|Green crab Gray crab 2.png|Grey crab Red crab 2.png|Red crab Orange crab 4.png|Orange crab Blue crab 2.png|Blue Crab Brown crab 2.png|Brown crab yellow crab 2.png|Yellow crab Violet crab 2.png|Violet crab Indigo crab.png|Indigo crab Rainbow crab 3.png|Rainbow crab White Crab.png|White crab dark yellow crab.png|Dark yellow crab pink crab 2.png|Pink crab light blue crab 2.png|Light blue crab black crab 2.png|Black crab Golden crab 6.png|Golden Crab Holiday Crab.png|Holiday Crab Silver Crab.png|Silver Crab Lavender Crab 4.png|Lavender Crab Unadoptable Dark red crab.png|Dark red crab Dark teal crab.png|Dark Teal Crab Other Gold crab mountain.png|The Gold Crab Mountain, where the Golden Crabs live. Pet Shop New.png|The Pet Shop, where you can adopt the Crabs Category:The Island Category:Crabs Category:2011